


Where do we go from here?

by Choice1



Series: The faster you rise, the harder you fall. [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choice1/pseuds/Choice1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in "Finding A New Destination", Newt is left picking up the pieces of his shattered life. He has a new career, new friends, and is trying to leave the past behind and move on with his life. So what happens when he is invited to a party, and comes face to face with the very thing that changed his life forever? Guess you will have to reed to find out. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concerts, parties, and....

“Newt! Newt! Newt! Newt!” The crowd shouted as they waited impatiently for Newt to walk on stage.

The lights dimmed as the platform Newt was standing on ascended to the stage. As soon as he was in sight the crowd went wild, screaming his name while jumping up and down. Fog started slowly spreading all over the stage, and background music started playing. 

Newt slowly walked to the microphone sitting on a stand in the front of the stage. He cleared his throat and started singing…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I walked into my dressing room out of breath and sweaty. As soon as I closed the door I took my stage clothes off and went to the little shower that was set up in the back of the room. I adjust the temperature and step in letting the warm water wash over me and soothe my sore muscles. As I let my mind wander I start to think about how far I have come, which makes me start thinking about that last night at the hotel and how it contributed to me getting here.

I walked out of the hotel that night feeling broken and I wasn't sure I would be able to fix myself. I showed up at Alyssa’s hotel and sang a couple of my songs, as soon as i was finished she had her lawyers draw up some paperwork and signed me to her record label. 

After that we immediately started working on my first album. After three months of hard work and pouring my emotions into my music we finished, and released, the album. It shot straight to the top of the charts, and became the number one album worldwide within the first month on its release date.After four months of talk shows, concerts, and interviews, here I am Newt the number one artist in the world.

I turn the water off and step out of the shower. I find and slip on some black skinny jeans, a shirt, and a black hoodie with my name on the back in bold white letters. Walking over to the large mirror with a dresser next to it I fix my hair and grab my phone off the charger. I look at it and see i have a message from my manager.

Alyssa: Meeting tomorrow at 4:30 p.m.

I quickly type back a reply and start to scroll down tumblr. I hear a knock at my door, so I go over and pull it open only to see my driver on the other side.

“Your car is ready to take you to the hotel.” He says in a monotonous voice.

“Alright I’m ready.” I say turning around and grabbing my things. When i have everything I walk out surrounded by security. They push through the crowd of screaming fans as i wave and get into the car that is waiting on the curb.

I arrive at my hotel, and go through the normal routine of hiding behind security while trying to get to my room in one piece. After about fifteen minutes and two thousand pictures I finally reach my room. I walk in, throw my bag down and then throw myself onto the bed face first. 

I was just about to go to sleep when i hear my phone go off. I groan and pick it up seeing that i got a text.

Teresa: Let’s go to a party tonight. :)

Newt: No thanks, I think I want stay in tonight…

Teresa: I don't think i gave you a choice.. :) I’ll pick you up at 11. ;)

Teresa Agnes is my current best friend, and biggest pain in the bum. We met at a party that my publicist forced me to go to. 

\-------------------------------------------The Party-----------------------------------------------

I was looking over the balcony at the city in front of me, when i heard someone slide the door open behind me and walk out. I rolled my eyes and decide that if I ignored them maybe they would go away. 

“You’re Newt right?” A feminine voice says from behind me.

“Yep that’s me.” I say turning around to face the girl that is standing behind me. She has long black hair that falls around her in curls and piercing blue eyes. I mean I don't like girls but if I did I would definitely think she was sexy to say the least.

“Why is a big pop star like you out here all alone?” She asks. Normally this would come across as a snarky, or bitchy comment, but this girl made it sound friendly.

“I don't really like crowds.” I reply. Then turn back around to look out over the city.

“Well that may be a problem in your profession.” She jokes, walking up and standing next to me.

“Tell me about it.” I say. Then we continue talking until the noise from the party dies down.

I look at my phone and realize that it is already four o'clock. I say goodbye to Teresa, call my car to come get me, and then we exchange numbers. I left the party and ever since that night me and Teresa have been best friends.

\-------------------------------------------Current Time------------------------------------------

Teresa: I'm outside. Hurry up!!

I groan, for what seems like the millionth time tonight, and get up taking one last look in the mirror before going outside. Then I walk downstairs, sneak out the back door to avoid the paparazzi and crazed fans, and get in the limo waiting for me.

“Bout time you got here. I was just about to leave you.” Teresa says when i get in, like she has been waiting years.

“Well in that case I think I left something in my room.” I say and make a move to get out of the car.

“Don't even think about it.” She says right before my hand touches the handle.

“Anyway you’ll like this party. My friend Sean is throwing it. It’s one of those inner circle parties where you have to be invited to get in, and you drop your phone off at the door. You’ll like Sean to he is super single, super gay, and super rich.” She explains, winking after she says the “super gay” part.

“Ugh,” I groan giving her a look full of hatred, “you are not trying to hook me up with another one of your rich kid, pretty boy, college friends who never care about anything but how they look, and drink alcohol like it’s water.”

“Come on Newt at least try to give this one a chance.” She pleads desperately.

“Fine.” I give in sliding down in my chair slowly. I mean it’s not like i'm actually going to give him a chance. I’ll probably just wait till he gets wasted and slip out of the party before Teresa can catch me.

The rest of the car ride consisted of Teresa going on and on about how dark Saun’s hair was, how his eyes were the perfect shade of green, and how he was not too tall, but not too short. 

When we finally arrive I get out and take in the mansion that is in front of us. It’s not the biggest I have seen, but it’s not the smallest either. It is surrounded by high stone walls, and I guess Teresa was telling the truth about it being small, because if I wasn't already told that there was a party going on inside. Then i wouldn't have even guessed that there was. We walk to the front door and ring the doorbell. 

“Password.” Someone shouts from behind the door.

“Oh shut up and open the door, you know who it is.” Teresa shouts back.

The door opens the rest of the way, revealing a guy that I assumed to be Saun, considering he matched Teresa’s description perfectly. I can’t lie he is good looking, but he already reeks of alcohol and it is only 11:30.

“Saun this is Newt, Newt this is Shaun.” Teresa says pointing between me and him. 

“Hi.” I say, automatically doing a routine smile that I have grown used to, considering I meet about a thousand people a week.

“Hi.” He replies, copying my smile.

“Well now that introductions are out of the way, where are the drinks.” Teresa says, brushing past Saun and walking into the house. He turns around and follows her into the house gesturing for me to come in.

We walked thru the house, stopping in the kitchen to grab a couple beers, then walk out of sliding glass doors that lead to the back yard. The back yard is well put together. There are lights strung everywhere and a couple people are swimming in the pool, but most of them are sitting in chairs around around a stone fire pit in the corner of the yard.

We walk over to the group of people sitting around the fire and Saun starts introducing them all one by one. I look and smile at each one trying to remember their names as he goes along, until he gets to the last person sitting completely still in a chair. When I turn and see who it is I freeze and my stomach clenches up.

“... and this is…” Saun continues apparently oblivious to both of our expressions.

“T… Tommy.” I interrupt, my voice cracking a little.


	2. You're to blame

"H...he... Hey Newt." Tommy stuttered in an awkward tone. 

I stared at him awkwardly not knowing what to say, as my heart went wild in my chest. Just as I was about to say something to him, pain shot from my heart in all directions of my body, and I fell to ground.

The noise of the world died out and my vision blurred. I looked up and saw Tommy reaching down and holding me. He was trying frantically to get me to respond, but I couldn't talk. My breathing slowed and my vision started going black, and it was in that moment that I realized it.

This is it, I was going to die.

\--------------Thomas's POV--------------

I jumped out of my chair and quickly grabbed newt, successfully preventing his head from hitting the ground.

"Newt can you hear me? Are you okay!!" I screamed frantically, but he didn't respond.

"Call 911" I heard Teresa shout behind me.

Newt looked up at me with a scarred look on his face. He tried to speak but no words came out. 

"It's okay we just called 911, help should be on the way." I said trying to sooth him, but it didn't seem like he understood a word I was saying.

His head started to fall back so I pulled him against me to support him, and that's when I noticed he wasn't breathing. 

"Newt hold on ok! Everything's going to be fine!" I yelled as his eyes started to close, and his heart started to slow. He looked up at me, took one last deep breath, and spoke his last words. 

"This is all your fault."


	3. HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a question.

Hi. I'm know I'm not dead haha, but I was wondering if anyone would like an update on this story, or if  I should just start a new one altogether. Whichever one you think I should do comment and let me know.


End file.
